All Our Dreams Are Coming True
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! This is my first fic, so bear with me. The first two chapters are very short, but they get longer, I promise! Please R&R! LEYTON! With mention of pretty much the whole gang! Complete!
1. Just Another Day

Lucas Scott was never the kind of boy to say things he didn't mean. One night, after the one-on-one with his brother, Nathan, he was walking the dark streets alone. While crossing the road, he stops short as he almost gets run over by a black Mercury Comet, driven by none other than, his one true love, Peyton Sawyer. To the best of his knowledge, like everyone's, Peyton was in fact, unfortunately, dating his brother Nathan during this time. When she saw who was staring at her through the front windshield she rolled down the window, and told him to get in. Peyton drove Lucas home; the car ride was totally silent, until of course the shy boy spoke his mind. "Nice legs." He said with a half smile on his face. "Excuse me?" Peyton replies in disbelief. "Sorry, it's just, I've always admired your beauty, and your legs are the first thing I notice every time I see you." Lucas states with an unreadable expression. "Well, if you want to go there, I love your smile." She says with a toothy grin.

When they reach Lucas' front door, he thanks Peyton politely for her courtesy, and steeps onto the pavement, slowly approaching his house with an ear to ear that she can't see. "Luke, where've you been?" asks a very worried Karen Roe. "I was just taking a walk, and I ran into someone from school, and they gave me a lift, I'm fine Mom." Replies Lucas. "Well, that's great honey, but who drove you hone?" Karen asks as her curiosity gets the better of her. "Just a friend mom." says Lucas trying to get her off his case. "Oh, well if you say so Luke." states Karen not believing him one bit.

The next day, Lucas runs into his best friend Haley James, waiting for him at his locker. "Hey Hales." says Luke. "Hey Luke." says Haley. "How was your weekend?" Haley asks curiously. "Not too bad." says Lucas with a broody grin addressing his features. "I know that look." states his best friend with a matter-of-fact look. "It's nothing Hales, promise." Luke assures her as they walk to class.

"Can anyone tell me what play Shakespeare wrote isn't a tragedy?" asks the English teacher. *Bell rings signaling the end of class* "Alright everyone, don't forget to hand in your short stories tomorrow!" the teacher yells over the volume of the students collecting their books.

The two friends, Lucas and Haley are skipping down the hall to lunch, as Brooke Davis approaches them. "Hey Broody." says the petite brunette while raising her eyebrows at Lucas. Luke laughs at his long time friend, "Hey Brooke." He responds in a cheery voice. "Damn Scott, who's got my buddy smiling?" both girls ask inquisitively. "No one, promise." He says distractedly. The girls follow his stare and their jaws drop. "YOU LIKE PEYTON SAWYER?" Brooke screams excitedly. "Oh My God, you two would look adorable together." Haley states happily, as Luke blushes. "Hey Luke, Earth to Lucas!" "Oh, What, Sorry guys." The blonde says as he looks at his shoes. Just then he runs into someone, and books scatter everywhere. Both girls can't believe their friends luck.


	2. Awakining To Something New

Lucas looks down for only a moment before he bends and rearranges her books in a neat pile, with her sketchbook on top. She smiles, and whispers a soft thank you before turning around towards her locker to put her books away safely, with Brooke scampering after her. Haley gazes up at him from her spot in front of him and he laughs, before saying "What Hales?" She laughs and says "Nothing Scott." As they both start towards the quad to enjoy their lunch.

"Guess what P. Sawyer!" Brooke asks her best friend rhetorically. "What?" asks a confused Peyton. "I know someone that likes you!" the brunette screams in a high-pitched voice. Peyton wears a half smile because she knows too, but rolls her eyes at her friend for emphasis. "C'mon P. lets go to lunch." says Brooke happily interrupting the quiet girls daydream. "Alright, lets go." says a distracted Peyton.

Lucas and Haley look up at the exact same time, laugh at each other for how in tune they seem to be, and call over Brooke and her friend. "Hey guys." says Brooke, happy that they're finally out of class for a while. "Hey Brooke." both friends respond excitedly. "Who's your friend B? Asks Haley. "Peyton Sawyer." Luke and Brooke reply at the same time. Brooke, Haley, and even Peyton raise their eyebrows at the blonde boy. "Geez Luke, stalkish –much?" Hales and Brooke ask. "Sorry". Lucas states, while looking down embarrassed. Peyton shrugs, and smiles at him. "It's cool." All four friends start talking basketball, as Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer's eyes never leave one another's. Haley and Brooke notice this and excuse themselves to go over and talk to, or rather bitch at Rachael for glaring at their friends.

"Hey! Rachael!" Brooke yells as Haley follows behind her. "What do you want Brooke?" Rachael asks with hatred in her voice. "Oh, Me?" "What I want is for you to leave Lucas and Peyton alone!" came Brooke's icy reply. "I have no interest in your lesbian friend Peyton, Brooke, who I care about is Lucas." Rachael whispers in a harsh tone. *Haley punches Rachael in the face* "DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT PEYTON AGAIN, BITCH!" Haley all but broke her vocal cords screaming. Upon seeing this Luke ran up to them. "Hales, why'd you hit her?" he asks with concern lacing his voice, and eyes. "She was talking bad about Peyton, I knew you'd want to, but wouldn't hit a girl, so I did." Haley whispers. Lucas' body goes rigid as Haley's words set into his mind. "Thanks Hales." He replies softly. "Welcome." She says with shame in her voice.

Brooke, Haley, and Lucas all make their way back to Peyton, who had started sketching. When she saw them all approaching she quickly closed her sketchbook and gives Luke her best smile. "I know that smile Blondie, whatcha drawing?" he asks as a smile plays on his lips.


	3. Following Through

Peyton looks up at Lucas with that dear in headlights look in her eyes. "Nothing Luke." Lucas laughed at how cute she was being and gave her a look that said Mhhmm Sure. Brooke cleared her throat to make her, and Haley's presences known. Peyton looked at them, thought about the picture she just found herself doodling, smiled, and spoke in a confident whisper. "I'll be right back; there's something I have to do."

-----

Peyton found herself next to the curb in front of Nathan's house in her car. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and climbed out, approaching his front door. When Peyton rang the doorbell she plastered a smile on her face so that she wouldn't worry her boyfriend when he saw her. As Nathan opened the door Peyton knew what she had to do. "Can I come in?" she asked a little nervous. "Of course." He answered; unaware of what was to happen next. "Look, Nate, I've been thinking, and I think we should call it quits." Nathan can't believe what he's hearing. "What?" He's barely able to choke out. "Well, You see, there's someone else, I'm sorry." She all but whispers. She ran out of the house, not wanting to hear what Nathan had to say, or what he thought of her. She just kept running, not being able to see, and totally forgot about her car being parked outside. She hadn't realized till she reached Brooke's front door.

----

By the time Peyton reached Brooke's front step, there was make-up running down her cheeks, and the tears cascading from her eyes were making her vision even more blurry then it was previously. She rang the doorbell hoping to God Brooke was home. She silently thanked Him when she opened the door to reveal a very cheery Brooke standing there with confusion in her eyes, ushering Peyton into the house. Brooke sat her broken friend upon the couch, and let her tears penetrate the soft fabric of her t-shirt for an hour before she spoke. "What's wrong Peyt?" "Oh Brooke, I messed up, I messed up real bad!" Peyton sobbed, as her body shook. "Honey, what happened?" Brooke asked carefully when she saw Peyton wasn't going to elaborate until she pushed a little. "I –I broke up with Nathan for someone Brooke." Peyton responded as more sobs continued to shake her body to the core. "Who Peyt, who's so important that you had to leave Nathan?" Brooke asked confused. "Lucas." Peyton whispered, so low that at first she wasn't sure if her best friend had heard her confession. "Oh." Brooke said, and she couldn't help but let a smile graze her lips. "I have an idea…" Brooke started, as she waited for Peyton to acknowledge her. "What's that idea Brooke?" "Well, Peyt, you need to go over to Luke's and tell him how you feel." Brooke stated all-knowingly. "I don't know Brooke; I don't want to be rejected." "Oh, sweetie, I've seen the way that boy looks at you, you will not be rejected, I promise." Peyton hesitated for only a second before she nodded.

----

The next thing Peyton knew she had run all the way to Nathan's to grab her car, and she was now speeding towards Lucas' house with only one thing guiding her. Determination. And what she thought was love. She wasn't sure, but if she had to bet on it, she'd say she was definitely in love with Lucas Scott. When she finally arrived at her destination she realized she had broken pretty much every driving rule ever written, but to be honest she didn't care. She raced up the path, and at the last minute deciding to swerve to the outside door leading directly to his room. In her rush to talk to Lucas, she burst open the door, only taking a second to ponder why it was unlocked, and she saw him reading Of Mice and Men on his bed. "Peyton, Hi." Lucas said with a look of amusement and confusion in his eyes. "Hey Luke, Listen…I have to tell you something." Lucas stared at Peyton waiting for her to come clean, and when she didn't he spoke. "What is it Peyton?" he urged, way too curious to wait any longer. "Here." She said as she passed him a folded up piece of paper, before looking towards the floor, at her shoes. Lucas slowly unfolded the piece of paper, and stared at it, he thought his eyes were deceiving him. He looked again, and blinked, but it was still there staring him in the face. It was her, with him in wedding attire, they were both so happy and written in the bottom was, to his surprise, "Mrs. Lucas Scott, or so I wished it were." He couldn't believe it, she had put her heart on her sleeve, and he knew she hardly did this, so he couldn't help but feel honor radiate off his entire body.

**I wonder what will** **happen next. Teeheeeheee, Hopefully I didn't disappoint. I'm hoping this chapter was long enough for you guys! Enjoy.**


	4. What A Big Surprise!

Lucas couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"Peyton what does this mean?" hope dripping off his every word.

"I guess this means I love you." She whispered.

"Really?" the blonde asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I love you Lucas Scott." Peyton said as she smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Lucas confessed with a goofy grin on his face.

"C'mere." Luke said as he approached his favorite mess of blonde hair, and green orbs.

Peyton stared into his baby blue eyes, and walked closer to him then she ever dreamed she would. When their bodies finally reached one another, Lucas swooped her off her feet into a breath taking kiss that she would never forget.

"Whoa." Lucas and Peyton both whispered the second they broke apart.

"You wanna play truth Luke?" Peyton asked.

"What's truth Peyt?" Lucas asked with interest.

"Truth is where two people ask each other questions, the only rule is you have to answer with the truth." Peyton answered excited that he gave her a cute nickname already.

"How do you win?" Luke wondered.

"You don't, you just play to pass the time, and it's really great for road trips." Peyton replied eager to start the game. She wanted to know everything possible about this boy.

"Okay, you go first Peyt." Lucas stated excited that she was being so open with him.

"What's your full name Luke?" Peyton asked innocently.

Lucas groaned, reminding himself that the game was called truth, took a deep breath, and whispered "Lucas Eugene Scott."

He was surprised when Peyton didn't laugh at him. He wasn't completely sure she had heard him, but then she spoke. "That's cute Luke, I don't see why you hate it so much." She replied with a dimpled smile. "You're up Luke." Peyton reminded him.

Lucas stood there thinking about what question he should ask the girl of his dreams. He didn't want it to sound cheesy, but he also didn't want her to run because he was getting too personal, this was the most important question he'd ever ask anyone.

"So, why'd you draw that picture of us, besides the whole loving me thing?" He asked as he laughed and winked at her.

"Well, I guess I've always liked you, I just never knew how much until I saw what my unconscious provided me with, you know?" Peyton replied in all honesty.

Lucas nodded and flashed a toothy grin, letting her know he understood all too well.

"This has been fun Luke, but I gotta go talk to Brooke, I'll see you later." She said as a goodbye, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before she scooted out the door that lead to the outdoors.

----

Peyton was knocking on Brooke's front door, and when she didn't answer she knew exactly where to find her best friend.

----

When Peyton parked in front of Karen's Café she all but ran inside with her excitement. She ran past the counter sparing a quick "Hey." to the owner, and found her friend in a booth with Haley, Luke's best friend. "Guys, Guys!" Peyton didn't realize she was screaming till Brooke pulled her down to sit in the booth, and said.

"Inside voice P. Sawyer." while laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, but you'll never guessed what happened to me today!" she said, the excitement still evident in her voice. Brooke took one look at her friend and screamed.

"Oh My God, You had sex!" Peyton's excitement left her eyes; it was replaced with horror when she realized her friend thought she was right. She lightly hit her friend on the arm and said.

"No Brooke! We kissed!" as the biggest grin Brooke had ever seen reappeared on Peyton's face.

"You and Luke, No way!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait…" Haley started completely confused. "You kissed Lucas? Lucas Eugene Scott?"

"Yes Haley, I did. I can't believe it. It was INCREDIBLE!" Peyton found herself screaming again, and blushed.

"That's great." Both her friends replied.

"Who else knows?" They asked eagerly.

"No one." Peyton laughed.

"KAREN!" Haley screamed.

"What?! Haley No!" Peyton exclaimed as nervousness took over every nerve ending in her body.

--------

**Dun Dun Dun! How's Karen going to react? I wonder. If you want to find out today, Review, I'll need ten. So everyone who reads this has to review. Just click the green button, to post a review. Hope this chapter was good, be honest!**


	5. Welcome To The Family

Karen Roe approaches Haley, and gives her a questioning look.

"What's going on Haley?" she asks a little concerned.

"Peyton here has something to tell you." Replies Haley innocently.

"What is it Peyton?" Karen asks quite interested now.

"Nothing, Ms. Roe." Peyton answers a little nervous about Luke's mother's reaction.

"Peyton Sawyer, you will tell her, or I will…Make a choice." States Haley matter-of-factly.

"Fine, you can tell her." Peyton responds as she gives in.

"PEYTON KISSED LUCAS!" Haley and Brooke scream at the same time unable to contain their excitement any longer.

"Really?" asks a curious Karen.

"Yeah, well, actually he kissed me." Peyton answers honestly.

"Well, in that case, welcome to the family Peyton." Responds Karen.

Peyton gives Karen a confused look as she retreats back to the front counter to continue working her self proclaimed shift.

"What the hell is 'welcome to the family' supposed to mean?" Peyton asks Haley since she's known Lucas the longest.

"If I answer that I'll be betraying my best friend's trust, so I think you should ask Luke yourself." Haley replies honestly.

"Okay, I guess I'll do that now then." Peyton states as she gets up to leave the Café.

----

Peyton reaches Lucas' front door this time since she knows his mom is at work.

"Hey Luke, can we talk?" she asks as he opens the door to let her in.

"Of course we can Peyt, what's up?" Lucas asks curiously.

"Well, I just talked to your mom and…" Peyton trails off.

"Oh no." Lucas replies with a horror stricken expression.

"It's just; she said something that I wanted to ask you about." Peyton finished in a rush.

"What'd she say?" Luke asks nervously.

"Welcome to the family…" Peyton whispers.

Lucas laughs and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Is that it Peyt?" He asks.

"Yeah, but what's so funny?" Peyton asks confused.

"Well, this is completely embarrassing to admit, but, I've had a crush on you since the seventh grade, I even wrote 'Mrs. Peyton Scott' on my notebook." Luke confesses as a blush makes it way onto his cheeks.

Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, Haley said something about a notebook earlier." Peyton states as she continues to giggle.

"Remind me to kill her later." Lucas responds only half joking.

"Will do." As Peyton looses herself in the moment and starts to cry from the laughter shaking her shoulders.

----

The next day at school, Peyton and Lucas walk into the halls hand in hand, each with a huge grin addressing their features.

"Hey Broody, P. Sawyer." Addresses a very cheery Brooke.

"Cheery." Both blondes reply with laughter in their eyes.

"Looks like someone needed a cold shower this morning." Haley notices, as she laughs at Luke.

"Shut up Hales." Lucas responds embarrassed.

"Awe, Luke honey, its okay." Peyton says dismissing the subject, with a wave of her hand, and a quick stick out of her tongue at Haley.

"Is everyone ready for that Shakespeare test today in English?" Brooke asks sarcastically.

"Yeah." Haley states proudly.

"WE HAVE A TEST?!" Both blondes ask with fear in their eyes. Haley laughs at the couple.

"We do lovebirds; let's go salvage your futures." She states teasingly.

"Yeah, Alright, Let's go Tutor girl." Brooke responds happily, with her new nickname for Haley in place.

"Tutor girl?" asks Haley confused.

"Yeah, Hales, you could study, and teach, for that matter, with your eyes closed; therefore…You shall now be Tutor girl." Brooke replies with a cheeky grin.

----

All four friends walk out of class holding their tests in hand.

"Crap, my mom's gunna shit a brick when she sees this." Lucas states worriedly. Haley laughs at her best friend.

"That's what you get for forgetting about school cause of Blondie here." She says while pointing her finger at Peyton.

"Once again, shut up Hales." Lucas pleads roughly.

"Alright, alright." She says giving up. "Let's go to the cafe." Haley suggests changing the topic.

"I guess, Gotta face the music sometime right?" Lucas questions regretfully.

----

Lucas, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton arrive at the Café fifteen minutes later. Karen sees them sitting in a booth and approaches them to take their orders.

"Hey Guys, what'll it be?" Karen asks.

"Burgers, fries, and coke all around please." Haley replies.

"Coming right up." Karen states as she starts to walk away.

"Thanks Mom." Lucas says. "What am I going to tell her guys? She's going to ground me until I'm 40." He continues worriedly.

Haley and Peyton laugh at Lucas' discomfort. "It can't be that bad." Both girls respond, while Haley gives him a sideways hug, and Peyton kisses his cheek to show their support.

-------

**There it is! Sorry for the long wait, kind of busy lately. Hopefully this is better than I think it is. Please R&R!!! Next chapter up tomorrow.**


	6. Questions, and Answers

"Hey mom, can you come here a minute?" Lucas asks his mom nervously.

"Yeah, sure, what's the matter Luke?" Answers Karen.

"Well, I know you're gunna be really disappointed, but….I failed my English test." He answers honestly. Karen laughs softly at her son.

"Is that all you did, Luke?" She asks interestedly.

"Well, yeah." Lucas answers sheepishly.

"Its fine honey, you have never failed before, just try harder next time, a little less making out, a little more studying, Kay guys?" Karen asks rhetorically, while winking at Peyton. Peyton can't help but blush a little.

"Thanks for the embarrassment…. Mom" Peyton replies unsure if she should be calling Luke's mom, mom.

"You're welcome honey." Karen replies while laughing at her future daughter-in-law.

"Wait, wait….Since when did you start calling my mom, mom?" Lucas asks Peyton confused.

"Well, since she told me to." Peyton begins. "I don't really know why I did it, sorry, I won't do it anymore Luke" she confesses, still embarrassed.

"No, Peyt, it's fine, I just…can't believe she asked you to." This time it was Lucas' turn to blush.

"Awe Luke, you know you wanna marry her." Haley winks at Peyton, and laughs at the expression on Lucas' face.

"HALEY!" Luke screams as the embarrassment sets in yet again.

"What, I only speak the truth lover boy." Haley retorts to Lucas.

"You wanna marry me?" Peyton asks completely shocked.

"Well, I wanted it to be a SURPRISE…" Lucas starts as he glares at Haley. "But, yes I do…Peyton, will you marry me?" He finishes as he awaits his dream girls answer to the biggest question he'd ever asked anyone.

"I-I…" Begins a shocked Peyton, unsure of how to answer. Lucas hangs his head, and sighs.

"I know it's really soon Peyt, but you're the only girl I've ever loved, I just want you to know that, I want you to know you're the only person that could ever have all of me." Lucas confesses with the biggest grin he's ever worn addressing his perfect, chiseled features. In the background, behind all of it, the frantic beating of Peyton's out of control heart, and Lucas' steady breathing could be heard both of their best friends. "Awe."

"Karen!" Brooke and Haley both screech at the same time, excitement lacing their voices.

"What is it girls?" Karen asks as she approaches her son and his friends. Karen lets out a low gasp as she sees Lucas on one knee in front of the girl that's always held his heart.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" Karen screams as she sees the crazy scene before her. "What do you think you're doing?" She continues her rant, not believing what she's seeing with her own eyes.

"Proposing Ma. You always said follow you're heart." Lucas asks sure of his decision. Peyton has been watching this whole scene with wide eyes.

"You know what, I'll just go." Peyton announces not wanting to cause anymore family troubles.

"Peyton wait!" Luke screams as he chases after her.

"No Luke, your mom hates me, just let me go!" Peyton screams as the tears run down her face.

"Mom doesn't hate you Peyt; she just doesn't want me making the same mistake she made with my 'father'." Luke admits honestly.

"Oh, well…I'm sure of two things Luke. 1) I could love you forever, and 2) I'll never want anyone but you." Peyton confesses in a whisper. "So, to answer your question, yes, I'll marry you." She answers as more tears threaten to fall. They enter the café hand in hand, as Brooke runs up to them.

"P. Sawyer, what'd you say?!" asks the cheery brunette.

"I said yes, B. Davis!" replies the overexcited blonde.

"Well, like I said, welcome to the family Peyton." Karen states proudly as she hugs her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

"Thanks mom, and just so you know, I love Lucas more than anything, we'll be together forever, of that I'm sure." Peyton exclaims with a smile.

"Oh My God, THIS IS AWESOME!" screeches a wedding loving brunette, named Brooke Davis.

"Oh, you know it!" exclaims Haley as she high fives her friend.

"Let's have the reception at Tric, what you think Haley?" asks Brooke, totally ignoring the newly engaged couple in her excitement.

"Definitely!" agrees Haley happily.

"Well, looks like some people approve." Lucas observes as he winks at his fiancée.

"Well, not necessarily. Brooke loves weddings so much she wouldn't care if it was for Jason and Freddy." Peyton explains while laughing at her best friend.

"Oh." Lucas replies a bit fearful now.

"Don't worry babe, Haley will rein her in, I promise." Peyton promises.

"If you say so." Lucas answers still unsure about their planning committee.

"I say so." Peyton responds positively.

"Okay, I trust you Peyt." Luke replies.

"Let's go tell people!" Brooke and Haley suggest as they pull Lucas and Peyton out of the café and into Peyton's black comet, their own cars forgotten in the excitement.

"Who are we gunna tell, you guys are our only friends." Luke and Peyt ask together, once again laughing at their friends antics.

"You'll see!" the best friends respond happily.

------

**Sorry for the late chapter update, I was having some writers block issues. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	7. Telling The Family

Lucas' eyes light up as he realizes the person he forgot. "Keith…" He trails off. "We haven't told Keith." As the blonde registers his mistake, pain, and anger become evident in his voice. "DAMNIT, HOW COULD I FORGET TO TELL KEITH?!" Lucas yells as he sees red at his inconsiderate actions.

"Relax Luke, you were on cloud nine, we didn't forget about him." Haley and Brooke answer their friends anguish together, while Haley squeezes Lucas' shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah, you're right." He says thoughtfully. "Thank you." He whispers as he faces his soon-to-be-bride and kisses her temple.

"You're welcome Luke, I could love you forever. You're perfect." Peyton whispers to her fiancée.

"So…" Brooke wonders aloud as she breaks the silence. "How are you and Nate, Hales?" She asks interestedly.

"Well, you know…" Haley trails off as she thinks of a way to bring what's on her mind to her friends' attention.

"What is it Baby James?" Luke asks, using his childhood nickname for the girl in front of him.

"We had a fight…." Haley whispers ashamed.

"Porn…" Peyton whispers as her thoughts trail away from her consciousness.

"What was that P. Sawyer?" asks Brooke, not catching the last word spoken by her long time friend.

"Oh Nothing, it's just…When Nathan and I were together he had an issue with…." Peyton started explaining, as she trails off again, feeling bad for Haley, but mostly for her friend's heart and self-esteem. "porn." She whispers as she finishes Haley's worst fears.

"He did that when he was with you too?!" Haley asks her heart racing with panic, and her voice laced with pain.

"I'm so sorry Hales." Peyton whispers as she tries to comfort her new friend.

"It's not your fault Peyton, god, GUYS CAN BE SUCK JERKS!" Haley screams as she lets the new information and the new wave of pain wash over her.

"HEY!" Lucas yells in his defense. "Not all guys are jerks, but, you, Baby James seem to think you can change the world, one bad guy at a time." Luke laughs as he sheds some light on the situation for the two girls in the car with them.

"Yeah, yeah…I know, I'm horrible because I see the best in people." Haley says dramatically as she rolls her eyes for emphasis.

----

When the gang reached Keith's apartment in Charlotte, Lucas and Peyton approached the door, confidence apparent in their postures, and knocked on the front door. Keith opened the door wondering who was knocking on his door because he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Lucas!" Keith exclaims as happiness takes over his body, and features.

"Hey Keith." Luke answers giving his father figure, and uncle his lop-sided smile that Peyton couldn't get enough of.

"How's your mom, since you know…" Keith asks trailing off because he didn't want to bring up the tragedy.

"You know, she's…dealing, as best she can, she still loves him, why I can't begin to understand." Lucas answers hatred dripping off his voice, because his mother was mourning the loss of his biological father, who abandoned them both before he was born.

"As I figured." Keith responded, remorse filling his voice for the loss of his older brother. Keith had a good heart. "Anyway, not that I don't love seeing you, but what're you doing here Lucas?" He asked his nephew, wondering what could bring out to Charlotte that couldn't wait two weeks for when he returned to Tree Hill.

"Well, something happened this morning that changed things back home…" Lucas started. Upon seeing the grave look on his uncles face he quickly added, "Something good, Keith…I can promise you that." As he looked at Peyton with both lust and love filling his voice and eyes.

"What is it Luke, what happened?" Keith asked, anxious to hear the good news now.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, turning to his fiancée. Peyton stepped forward and wrapped her skinny arm around Lucas' strong waist, smiling up her future uncle-in-law.

"We're getting married Keith." Lucas broke the news bluntly.

"Mom's really happy about it too." Peyton added her smile reaching her eyes.

"Did, sorry, Peyton was it?" Keith asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, Peyton…. Peyton Sawyer." She confirmed.

"Did you just call Karen mom?" He asked bewildered. Peyton blushed at his question, a little embarrassed, but mostly nervous to face whatever wrath this man may have in store for her.

"I did, she kept insisting, even before we got engaged." Peyton answered with a smile.

"That's Karen for you." Keith stated as he chuckled softly. "Sorry, where are my manners?" Keith asked no one in particular, scolding himself. "Welcome to the family Peyton." He said with pride in his voice, and a smile placed on his features.

"Thank you." Peyton whispered, as she hugged Keith. "Hales, B. Davis…Come here." She added once they separated.

"Baby James, look at you!" Keith exclaimed excitedly, looking at the now young woman that played with Lucas when they were small.

"Hey Keith, good to see you too." Haley spoke as she laughed and hugged the man. "Brooke, this is Keith, Lucas', and Peyton's uncle." She introduced the two as she gave Peyton a wink.

"Hi, Mr. Scott, nice to meet you." Brooke spoke nervously. Keith laughed.

"Enough of that Mr. Scott crap; it's Keith, or Uncle Keith." As he too winked at Peyton, who blushed in return.

"Okay, I love you all, but enough hitting on my fiancée." Lucas joked as he playfully punched his uncle on the shoulder.

------

**I know it's out of the ordinary to get two chapters a day from me, but I was just so excited I couldn't wait till tomorrow!**


	8. Changes, Talks, And Unexpected Visits

Brooke pulled Haley along with her towards Peyton's Comet, while Lucas and Peyton hung back to deliver further goodbyes to Keith. As the newly engaged couple approached her beloved Comet, they heard whispers from their best friends dying in their throats.

"Hey girlies, how goes it?" Peyton asked putting a flirting tone to her voice.

"Wow Peyt, what was that?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow and a deep laugh emitting from his throat.

"Nothing Honey." She answered honestly.

"We were just talking about 'The Porn Issue'". Brooke stated interfering with the engaged couple's conversation, while laughing.

"Shut up Brooke, we're not calling it that!" Haley screamed as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah Brooke, We should be calling it 'Nate's happy time'." Lucas suggested while laughing and winking at Haley.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Haley screamed no longer joking. Peyton laughed at Haley.

"C'mon Hales, he's joking, you know Luke would kick Nathan's ass if he so much as thought of someone like that that wasn't you." Peyton interjected while laughing at Lucas' uncomfortableness as he pictured Haley and his brother being anything but platonic.

"Peyton, please!" Lucas pleaded his hands in surrender. The girls all laughed at his discomfort, and everyone finally piled in the car as Luke started to drive away.

"I think we should move the wedding up." He whispered as everyone else stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked, shocked yet extremely happy.

"Yeah, I mean, I love you Peyton, and you should be Peyton Scott as soon as possible, I don't want to live a minute without you by my side forever." Lucas confessed as Peyton's eyes filled with unshed tears, and Brooke and Haley whispered "Awe", in unison at the scene before them.

"I could love you forever Lucas Scott." Peyton whispered, repeating the words she spoke when he asked her to be his forever, as she found her voice again.

"Then it's settled…" Lucas started confidently. "We'll reschedule the wedding for two weeks from now when Keith returns to Tree Hill." He finished with an ear to ear grin on his handsome face.  
" It's sett-." Peyton got interrupted by a loud screech coming from none other than Brooke Davis, who loved weddings more then anything. Peyton laughed at her best friend's antics and finished her earlier interrupted sentence.

"Settled."

"Great!" Lucas stated happily as he laughed at his fiancée and her best friend.

"Now that that's over, what are we going to do about Naley's problem?" Brooke asked in all seriousness.

"They're Naley, they'll work it out." Peyton stated matter-of-factly.

"And, if they don't, I'll pummel Nate's ass for hurting Baby James." Lucas said as his voice took on a protective edge to it. Haley laughed at Lucas, not at all surprised he was determined to protect her heart.

"Thanks Luke, but I think I can handle myself." Haley told her long time best friend.

"Oh, I know you can Baby James, but you're like my younger sister, it's my job." Luke said not a hint of joking manner in his hard tone. The car got silent as the four friends digested the earlier conversation.

----

Lucas pulled up to Haley's apartment to let her out. "We'll be here if you need backup." Lucas said as he took to his protective nature. "Just call my cell if you need me." He finished with a nod of his head as he read the emotions flashing in her eyes. Haley took a deep breath and nodded.

----

Haley knocked on Nathan's front door. She wasn't surprised when he opened the door seconds later, with puffy red eyes to indicate that he'd been crying.

"Hey." She whispered, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey." He replied, feeling horribly for how he reacted.

"Look Hales, I'm sorry." Nathan confessed suddenly taking great interest in his shoes. Haley lifted his chin with her fingers to make him look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I over-reacted, I know you need an outlet, and I'm glad you kept your promise of not pressuring me, I love you." Haley replied, feeling a lot better about the situation.

"Let's go see Luke and Peyton." Nathan suggested after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, okay." Haley replied, dialing Lucas' cell. "Hey Luke." Haley said so happily it was difficult not to know she was smiling as she talked.

"So, all is well?" Luke asked interested to see if he had to beat up his younger brother to protect Haley's heart.

"Yeah everything' good Scott." Haley responded. "We're coming down to meet you guys at the Comet." She informed her best friend.

"Kay, see you in a few." Lucas told her, happy that his best friend and brother had worked things out.

----

Haley approached Peyton's Comet trailing an all too willing Nathan behind. "Hey guys, you wanna go eat at the Café, or somewhere else?" Haley asked the group.

"How about we go have a picnic style lunch in Clothes over Bro's?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah sure, why not?" everyone agreed excitedly.

"We gotta make a stop guys." Nathan informed the group.

"What's that?" Peyton asked confused.

"J Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah Brooke, your godson loves his Aunt Brooke." Haley answered laughing at Brooke's dimpled smile.

"Yay!" Brooke exclaimed eager to see her favourite boy in the world. Peyton laughed at her best friend.

"Geez, if you love Scott's so much; I don't think Luke and I are having kids." She explained to Brooke, giving her a wink. Brooke laughed until tears made there way down her rosy cheeks.

"Judging by the look on Luke's face, he doesn't agree." Brooke stated in between giggles. Peyton looked at Brooke confused.

"What?" she asked. Brooke pointed at Lucas' face, and Peyton followed her directions. "Oh." She said as she noticed her fiancée's face, then she laughed. "Okay fine, we can have two, but Brooke isn't coming near them." She promised Luke as she laughed at her friend's horrified face.

"What, why not?" Brooke asked hurt.

"Does the phrase 'oh my god, you two totally had sex!' ring a bell Brooke?" Peyton asked amused as realization hit Brooke in a wave.

"Sorry, that was….a spur of the moment, I swear I'll never mention your and any guys alone time again." Brooke promised with an angelic look on her face.

"Guys?" asked Lucas with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh great job Brooke!" Peyton scolded her friend. "Umm, when you were dating Brooke, I kind of slept with Jake." She confessed. Lucas' face went beat red at the thought of Peyton sighing another guys name, but then he remembered she was his, and he let his breath out slowly. "Sorry Luke." Peyton told him slightly ashamed of her actions.

"Its okay, the past is in the past Peyt." He responded giving her a side ways hug.

----

When the gang arrived at Brooke's store, they started eating lunch as Jamie asked endless questions about Peyton and Lucas.

"When you marry Peyton Uncle Lucas, will she be my aunt?" the four year old asked innocently.

"Yeah buddy, she will." Lucas answered with a grin addressing his features.

"YES! I GET COUSINS!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly. At this outburst Peyton blushed, while the rest of the crowd laughed at the young boys comment.

"Hey guys." Keith said.

"Keith?" Lucas and Peyton asked in unison.

"Yeah, I heard about Jamie having cousins, and I had to come see you, Congratulations." He said to the couple. Lucas laughed at his uncle.

"Peyton's not pregnant Keith." He told him honestly. Lucas leaned closer to Peyton and whispered "Yet", with a wink.


	9. Wedding Bells And Secret Thoughts

As the day of the wedding approached all Lucas could think about was Peyton being his forever, being able to love her effortlessly until the day he died. While his overexcited thoughts clouded his brain he realized his mind was drifting as he thought about his future with the girl of his dreams. Particularly the kids he wanted to have with her. Luke was already imagining what they would look like. A little girl with beautifully curly blonde locks and green eyes just like her mother, and possibly twin boys that had his blue eyes and short blonde hair. Lucas briefly wondered if there was a history of twins in Peyton's family, then he remembered there wasn't. He was sad for only a mere second, then he then he realized that people could still have twins if there was no history of them, besides, any children he would have with Peyton would be absolutely perfect.

----

Peyton was staring at herself in the full length mirror before her without a second of hesitation, or doubtful thought. This made Peyton very nervous because Haley had said that fear was normal. She briefly started to panic, but then remembered her and Lucas' relationship was anything but normal.

----

Meanwhile Lucas was standing eagerly at the alter waiting for the wedding march to start. He was focusing really hard on Peyton and he could hear her every thought in his head, as if she were standing right next to him. Lucas knew he was capable of such things, but never has he known it to happen on its own accord. This striked many questions in his young mind, but only strengthened his sense of sureness in his heart. If Lucas knew nothing else he knew The Power was capable of things no one had ever imagined.

----

As Peyton walked down the aisle towards her soon-tot-be husband she could feel all of his emotions, but she had a strange feeling what she was doing was far from normal. All of a sudden she not only felt his feelings, but she heard his voice in her head 'you look beautiful, Mrs. Scott.' Lucas thought. Peyton stared at him with wide eyes not believing what she was hearing, but somehow beneath all the doubt she knew what she was hearing was the truth. It wasn't only the truth because it was coming from the only man she had ever loved, but also because she was hearing _his _voice. 'You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Scott.' She thought knowing he would hear her loud and clear, but at the same time slightly confused of this new found knowledge.

----

She reached him then, more in tune with anyone than she'd ever been with another person before, including herself. As the priest began his speech they were only vaguely aware of his words. Lucas and Peyton had lost themselves so deeply that the priest had to nudge Lucas then the '_I do's' _came up. Luke spoke with complete and total sureness of his love for her causing Peyton to cry silently in happiness. When her turn came along Peyton spoke of their early days, the hard times, and finally the happily ever after she envisioned with Luke, causing him to shed a single tear of his own.

**Hopefully this chapter held up to your expectations of my writing. Sorry for how short it is, but I felt that so much happened, so many big details, that I had to make it shorter than the previous chapters. The chapter after this will be the last one for this fic, but I will be writing a sequel called **_"True Love Always"._


	10. Happily Ever After

After the ceremony Lucas took Peyton's hand and walked her through the large double doors of the church that led to the outside world. Everyone cheered as the newlyweds kissed before entering the timeless classic that was Peyton's Comet. The couple was on their way to a place only Lucas knew the where-abouts of. He had asked Brooke to pack Peyton's suitcase so as not to tip her off to the surprise honeymoon location. When Lucas arrived at the airport Peyton wasn't surprised as she figured they would be leaving North Carolina, but she was stunned when they came to a boat dock. Peyton was even more perplexed when they arrived to a place halfway past all the other cities by boat. As Lucas lifted her from the boat she only grew more anxious about where he was taking her. Then Lucas opened a door to a what appeared to be a small cabin on an island. Peyton then asked him what island they were on and he replied

"Isle Peyton." With a grin that nothing could wipe off appearing on his face at the romantic gesture he had given her. Peyton couldn't believe her ears.

"You had an island named after me?" she asked amazed.

"No." Lucas answered honestly.

"I don't understand." Peyton confessed only more confused than before.

"I bought it for you." Lucas explained while laughing at Peyton's shocked features.

"You bought me an island?" Peyton asked even more amazed.

"Yes, for our own personal use." Lucas confirmed.

"It's beautiful Luke, but you shouldn't have." Peyton told him with a heartfelt expression and tone.

"I should take it back then?" Lucas asked teasingly.

"No, no, it's perfect." Peyton insisted.

"Good, I knew you would like it." Lucas stated matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong." Peyton told him as Lucas' face fell. Peyton laughed at his boyish expression on his otherwise manly face. "I love it." She corrected.

----

That night Peyton and Lucas were getting closer and closer to giving themselves over to each other completely when suddenly Peyton straddled Luke. Lucas moaned as she kissed his favorite spot, right above his right ear.

"Peyt, I need you." Lucas whimpered. Peyton smirked as she basked in the effect she had on him. She suddenly had the urge to tease him. Starting at his jaw line, she placed wet open-mouthed kisses down his face, quickly reaching his neck. Once there, she sucked on his pulse point, as a deep, loud groan escaped from his lips, wordlessly begging her to stop the teasing, but Peyton only acted as she hadn't heard a sound. She continued her journey down his body, leaving feather-light trails on his muscular, toned abs with her fingers. She let out a light sounding laugh as she felt his throbbing manhood beneath her slender body. She resumed her feather-light traces down his ribs, until she reached her destination - his boxers. Peyton hooked her long, slender fingers in the waistband, and slowly – painfully slow – brought them down, closer to his ankles with each passing minute. Lucas moaned as the cold night air from the open window graced his erect penis. Peyton started to lightly – too lightly, and soft, for Lucas' liking – stroke him. He whined as he got impossibly harder at her touch. Peyton smiled as she took in the previous moment. She lowered herself to his throbbing member, and lightly blew on it, causing Lucas to whimper in anticipation. Peyton slowly lowered her mouth onto his penis, and started a slow, rhythmic pace.

"Peyton, please…" Lucas started, but was interrupted by a low groan coming from his throat.

"What do you want Luke?" Peyton smiled. "Tell me what you want." She coaxed.

"You, I want you." He spoke in a lust filled, deep voice. Peyton laughed at her husband's anticipation, the vibration almost causing him to lose control already.

"I'm ready for you Luke, I love you." Peyton whispered, just as anxious as Lucas clearly was.

"Look at me Peyt; I want to see your eyes when we become one." Lucas spoke in his velvet sounding voice. Peyton stared into her husbands eyes as he slowly slid himself into her tight wetness. Her eyes widened as the sharp pain invaded her personal space.

"I love you so much Luke." Peyton whispered again, as a cry of pain escaped her lips. Lucas instantly felt the need to protect her, and in that moment something happened that he would have never imagined. Within seconds of fearing her safely they were both enveloped in a dark purple bubble, obviously a shield. Peyton couldn't believe her eyes.

"Luke, what is that?" She asked whispering in bewilderment.

"I don't know, but I've heard of things like this, I think it's a shield." He answered astonished. At that moment, Peyton's smile grew wider than Lucas had ever seen it.

I love you Luke." She repeated for the third time that night. She then fell asleep in his embrace. Lucas stared, for hours, he just watched her angelic features, and her golden locks sprawled across his chest and the pillow to resemble a halo. Finally, when he had no doubt that she was safe, he let himself fall asleep along with her, just as the early morning sunrays came through the window.

**Okay, I apologize, I completely suck at sex scenes, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. As promised there will be a sequel to this fic, but it might take me a couple days to piece together the details to get it on the site. So be patient and you will be reading me again soon!**


End file.
